


Indulge a thought

by Taniushka12



Series: Things to fuel a fire [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Desolation!Martin, Gen, M/M, Mild Gore, Violent Thoughts, like 100 words of Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims, this is just a bit horny im not gonna lie to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: Martin hands down his resignation letter, now that he can actually do it, and Elias signs it. Nothing more, nothing less.(Except some rather... impulsive thoughts. After all, when it comes to Elias is not too hard for his new patron to add more fuel to the fire)





	Indulge a thought

**Author's Note:**

> **jude perry, somewhere:** arent you tired of being nice? dont you wanna go apeshit?

The worst part of the whole deal wasn't his occasionally melting skin nor the accidental fire he would create if he wasn’t careful, he found eventually. No, the worst part was the thoughts. He couldn't help them, he couldn't avoid them, they would flare on his mind every time he talked with a co-worker or anyone crossing the street. He would see anyone he knew for years now, knowing obviously their life story due to previous hours just spend talking with a tea in hand, and it would come to him the red hot temptation of _here's how you could make their lives utterly **miserable.**_

He couldn't deal with that. He'd known that people since he was eighteen and the thought of doing anything to them made him sick. Made him boil. Hot liquid under pressure threatening to come out if he wasn't careful. That was why he decided to leave the institute, when he realized he could. Too much paper, too many people he knew, that it would _wreck him_ if he ever hurt. He couldn't live with that.

~~Such temptation.~~

But there was one instance that his insides burn not with hot shame, guilt and a touch of pleasure, but of want.

—A... resignation letter. —Elias' voice lacked any sentiment, and his own polite smile felt cheap and fake on his face, after everything.

—I... think I overdid my stay. I think it’s time to go.

—Is it, now... I never thought I'd see the day. For how long have you've been working with us, Martin? —He clenched his teeth at the conversational tone, just wanting to get it over with.

—Thirteen years...

—That is quite a number.

—Yes, I know. —He tapped the letter with his nail, trying to be careful with his touch, this time.

And as he sat there, reading the words he surely must have known already, stupid cocky smile still on his lips, he could oh so clearly see it. Hands grabbing his face, his mouth, burning flesh and eating bone, his neck giving in to the pressure, his eyes... He licked his lips, tapping his nails with the polished wood of his desk, eyeing all the wood in the furniture and the floor. The multitude of well-organized papers just pilling around everywhere. He could feel his mouth watering at the thought when he glanced down at Elias again, cold eyes looking up at him with the most Infuriating smile.

—What? —That smile, how much he wanted to melt those lips, having them pasted to his teeth, having it _hurt_.

—I appreciate the imagery, Martin, but we both know you wouldn't do anything so _rash_ — _So stupid_ —. Besides you know it would be rather... counterproductive to kill me.

—I know. —He knew, he was annoyingly aware of it—. I'm only just... indulging a thought.

Indulge a thought. He didn't let himself do that a lot in the institute, but it was a different story in that moment and with him. His hand twitched in the wood, feeling his fingers and his palm slowly dig on his eyes as the flesh around them started to melt, those pretty grey eyes burnt to a formless pulp as the irony of it all made him smile a bit. The blind Watcher.

He wasn't a morbid man, far from it, but lately he'd been feeling everything amplified and that very much included his anger. And, he had to admit, he'd always been rather petty himself.

—And honestly I wouldn't want to kill you, Elias, not really. —He did, at some very brief moment, but he needed him here as much as he hated that fact. And besides, right now just the idea of hurting him and digging deep was enough for him. Elias' lips twitched for a second at the images printed on his eyes of him slowly burning from the inside out, disgust veiled on his perfect & impenetrable features.

_I'd rather see you hurt..._

—My, my, what would Jon think of these... passionate thoughts of yours?

Ah, and THERE was the kicker, Martin knew he would use it at some point. Elias really lacked imagination after his first blow.

He'd tried not to think about him, he'd tried to keep Jon far far away from his thoughts. He wasn't safe there, the smell of burning flesh and torn books and suffocating smoke and love, _love_ , **love** burning like a forest fire and eating everything it could, the mere thought of touching the oldest pages of the Archives, of touching his lips, and setting it all aflame made him weak, those big black eyes staring at the fire staring at him with...

No. No...

—I'm sure he'd understand where they come from. —He winced for a moment at how breathless he sounded and the growing smile of the man in front of him.

—Really.

—Yes. —He let his open palm fall into the desk, rhythmically drumming his fingers against the papers they reached—. About the letter...

—Hm. Of course.

He eyed the sheet for a second before signing it, throwing it on the nearest drawer, and getting up to meet him. He offered his hand.

—Can't say it was a pleasure working with you, at least the past few years. But I assure you, you will be missed.

He scoffed lightly, raising the hand that wasn't on the desk to shake his with scorching hot skin, sadly to not avail for Elias didn't flinch.

—Thank you, the feeling is not mutual.

—I can only imagine.

—Well, I'll be going then.

—Have a safe trip home.

~~Don't get kidnapped and mutilated and remodelled _again._~~

For a second he let himself picture Elias' hand burning into his, but he knew that was probably what he was expecting. Some sick irony he had no intention in recreating, he wasn't gonna let him have that. Instead he just stared down at him while the vague smell of smoke started rising to their noses, and neither of them looked away.

—I think there's something burning.

—Oh, sorry, I didn't notice. —Martin didn't lift his other hand from the partly eaten wood under his heel for a couple of seconds more, paying a look to his now blackened and smoky hand before cleaning it against some papers on the desk. He didn't miss Elias' glare as he turned his heels and walked out, small smile on his lips until he finally felt the weight of his eyes burn out from his skin and his mind. And as his smile dropped he couldn't stop thinking:

There was something Tim used to say sometimes, that after everything at least he had the small satisfaction of -at least physically- look down at _him_. It was... a foolish idea, he knew, for nothing he or they both could do would have given them advantage against Elias. But having that metaphysical link broken after so many years and breathing that cold turning warm air around them could certainly made him appreciate just how small Elias looked. How humanely fragile.

And Oh, how he Wanted... to make him Suffer. To break him. To dig a knife far sharper than the one Elias used on him.

 _One day_ , he remembered Jude's words, even if referring to someone else, and this time he didn't felt the repulsion and guilt from before.

One Day...

Huh.

Turns out Elias brought out the worst on him. Who'd have thought.

**Author's Note:**

> the other day i woke up w/ this idea and wrote all of this in a few hours bc hey, who am I to say no to an inspo wave? besides Ive always been a bit too weak at the idea of martin hurting elias in different aus lmaooo (especially.... web and desolation... please more fics of martin wanting to fuck him up)
> 
> PD: sidenote.....the very first part? about the intrusive thoughts and stuff? I have a timartin desolation/leitner au that explored that and gosh wouldnt it be nice to write it.........


End file.
